Green Skies
by JuliTina
Summary: Batman is faced with a choice: work together with the Joker, or let another one roam free. Slash.


AN: I am way too obsessed with a) the joker, b) batman, and c) how they interact with each other. Constructive Critism is always appreciated, preferably on my phrasing/description and if there are any irregularities that don't match with the comics. I am relatively new to the fandom, having read only one comic but lots of fanfiction. I have done research on the characters, but some details about the characters will be made up. Enjoy. XP

Warnings: Slashy hints, but I'm aiming for characterisation and interaction.

_Prologue_

Hacking into Arkham's system was not a hard task. In fact, it was so effortless that Batman wondered if he should talk Commissioner Gordon into arranging better security for the Asylum. Any competent hacker would have been able to find camera times, work shift changes, and most importantly, gain access to all the information available on any criminal.

Batman briefly wondered _why_ there were still inmates in Arkham Asylum.

Clicking through the pages, Batman found the files he was looking for: the latest observation videos to Joker's cell, still yet to be analysed by the psychiatrists. The sound of a better security system was sounding better and better by the minute.

However, dealing with that meant two things. First, he'd have to admit to hacking into the system, and secondly, suggesting better security meant offending too many people that he cared to count. They had only installed cameras in Joker's cell at his request, despite doctors having reservations about spending _more_ money on a hopeless case. Batman snorted. The cameras weren't there to _observe_ Joker's habits; they were merely there to keep him _in_. Clicking on the last few files, he copied them onto his own computer, before deleting them off Arkham's system.

They wouldn't be missed, because the shrinks didn't give a damn about curing patients. They were there because of their jobs, or previously failed jobs, at an asylum that was desperate for more personnel as it was.

There were five files in total, filmed from Monday to Friday, presumably so the doctors could 'analyse' them over the weekend. Or forget about them. Whichever one came first.

This information was priceless. It gave something that Batman just _couldn't_ resist, something that he had to see for himself. A glimpse into the Joker's head.

_Click._

Monday, 05 September. 16:00.

The Joker was pacing his cell, green hair curling wildly around his ears. There was an unholy light to his eyes, and his hands were clasping and grasping and pulling in every direction imaginable. The standard issue blue jump suit was torn and scruffily worn, the dark colour contrasting horribly with Joker's paper-white skin.

"I'll kill him. I'llkillhim. _Kill_ him."

The Joker wasn't smiling.

"Teach _him_ to mess with the Joker. Make sure he_ suffers_…"

_Click._

Tuesday, 06 September. 16:00.

There were bruises on Joker's face, but his grin was plastered back onto his face full force. He was also restrained in a straight jacket, but it didn't stop him from jumping on his bed, cackling and giggling with childish glee.

"Purple's a lovely colour, don't ya think?" Bounce. Bounce. "That's the colour people go when they get strangled."

Flop. He laid on his bed, breathing wildly and eager eyes alight with accomplishment and twisted amusement.

"But green is when they get poisoned…"

_Click_

Wednesday, 07 September. 16:00.

Joker's eyes were shrewd, staring upwards, directly at the hidden camera.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he drew up a hand and stuck his middle finger at the camera.

"Bats," He hissed, glaring upwards. "Go fuck yourself on that."

_Click_

Thursday, 08 September. 16:00.

The padded cell was ruined beyond repair, bed overturned and sheets ripped and stained with blood. The Joker was laughing, heedless of the wound on his temple. He was currently dabbing his fingers in the crimson liquid, engrossed in drawing pictures of bats and birds. In particular, Robins.

Joker stared upwards.

"I'm gonna trap you both." He grinned. "I'm gonna trap you in the sky, so you'll have nowhere to hide."

_Click._

Friday, 09 September. 16:00.

"I want to make the sky green."

The Joker laughed, lips stretched taut as insane cackles were torn from his throat.

_Double click._

tbc


End file.
